dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Drive
Soul Drives, or more commonly called Drives, is an ability to be featured across various stories The first to example is Alexander Locke Crowley's Static Noise, debuting in DxD/alter: Black Grimoire. Summary Soul Drives have existed for a long time, and have almost always been available for any being with a soul. Drives can be awakened at birth, usually resulting in an easier controlled Drive with simple abilities. They can also be awakened later in life, usually resulting with harder control and more complex abilities. These are grouped as Birth and Awakened Drives. There are a few cases of Drives being passed down families or being forcefully passed to someone else. Overview A Drive is a culmination of a person's power, coming from their soul and influenced by their mentality and personality. No two Drives are similar, same as with people. They can have the same base ability, but function very differently. As the Drive is connected to the person's being- their soul as well as their mind, a Drive can be affected by a person's mental state and are ever evolving. The use of a Drive consumes the magic energy around the user. When there is not enough of the element, a portion of the user’s soul is consumed. Each Drive has a unique Name and ability, differing to person to person. Soul Over-Drive Considered a power-up or advancement of a normal Drive, Over-Drives are harder to acquire than say, a Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker, of which Over-Drives are equivalent too. While Balance Breaker is often triggered by high emotions combined with a change in the heart or spirit of the wielder, Over-Drive is triggered by reaching a point with the Drive's power that it cannot by strengthened further by normal means. In cases of a Drive with a natural power up mode like Cold, Cold Heart's 'Absolute Zero' mode, this mode would diminish it's powers as the Drive's natural power reached Over-Drive potential. Over-Drive awakenings are usually triggered in a moment of want, a want to be stronger and have more power, no matter the driving force behind that need for power. The initial awakening of Over-Drive hurts the user immensely, and puts strain on their soul as their power ravages their body till it reaches the new height of power granted to them. The exact transformation granted the the user's Drive differs from person to person, the only similarities is that their power increases to levels above what they were previously capable off. The activation of Over-Drives are usually triggered by a short aria spoken by the user. These aria's differ from person, and usually reflect themselves, or their Drive, in the phrase. Currently Known Over-Drives Currently Known Over-Drive Aria's Cold, Cold Heart: ''Mirror, mirror, whose the loneliest of them all?'' List of Known Drives Drive Exposition/Explanation Corner Static Noise: This Drive's ability is shown to observe and manipulate electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic fields with the unaided eye, and has a maximum output of 1 billion volts. Offensive applications of this ability includes creating lightning spears and summoning real lightning, creating powerful electromagnetic pulses, and a chainsaw-like sword made of iron sand, or even create a rail-gun like attack. Aside from large-scale attacks that require obscene amounts of power, this ability is also capable performing minute operations that require great control. It is capable of reading and controlling electric signals, perform many forms of hacking such as releasing electronic locks and other kinds of security, stealing information from a credit card's magnetic strip, hacking databases with a simple portable terminal, remotely destroying research institute material by using an electronic network as a medium, and even stealing of the controls of a robot for remote operation. Cold, Cold Heart: '''This Drive can create ice almost instantaneously. It achieves this by gathering moisture in the air around the user's hands, and rapidly flash-freezing it. The current user has enough control of this Drive that he can convert his own body to ice, of create ice clones that push him to make dodging easier. This Drive also contains it's own power-up mode, named '''Absolute Zero. This state drops the user's internal body temperature to freezing, allows him to freeze things faster, and allows it to spread in a larger range. Fusion, Ha!: '''This Drive has the ability of fusing things. Be it a common object, or even human being, the user can fuse things together into something new. Using their mind, the user mentally walks through the fusion process to make the new object, and envisions the finished product. If using living beings, such as animals or humans, the process is a little different. Rather then envision the process and finished product, simply thinking of the creation goes through the process. This could result in a person with animal traits, or a stronger person from fusing two people into one. Fusing with humans can also give the result both fusees Sacred Gears, Drives, or any other ability. Living organism fusions have time limits capping at an hour, and if the fusion gets stronger after it has been fused, this limit can go down to as little as five minutes. '''Power Up: '''A rather simple ability, this Drive just powers the user up and makes them stronger. While at first seeming mundane, the user can further these power ups, referred to as stages, and go further past what people assume is possible. '''Limit Breaker: Pure Progress: Infinite: '''The Almighty: '''Referred to as the ultimate Drive, The Almighty exerts mastery over all with it's ability: soul manipulation. This would allow it's user to take the souls of others, and thus, anything tied to that being; this would include Drives and Sacred Gears. The Drive is almost nothing on it's own, and would require it's user and their power to actually be strong; without souls, which provide more power to the user, the Almighty is seemingly worthless. Another trait of this Drive is that it can be passed on to others, though it would kill the person passing it on in the process. Trivia * The concept of Soul Drives is based on the Drive's of Blazblue. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities